The Untold Story After French Class
by angelbabe97
Summary: She kept thinking and replaying everything that went on that day...she was frustrated so she played her cello..then she heard the light knock and everything changed...
1. Chapter 1

**Cam & Maya**

**_The Untold Story after the French Test Incident:_**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM DEGRASSI BUT I LOVE THE SHOW AND I JUST FELT LIKE DOING A FAN FIC. MORE TO COME SOON! **

Maya sat on her bed thinking about everything that had gone on that day. _How could I have been so stupid_" she thought _texting during a French test!_ Out of frustration she got up from her bed and grabbed her cello. She sat down on her desk chair and began practicing a song for her band "WhisperHug" At first it was quiet but then she let all of her emotion go into it and started playing the strings more fiercely and each time she did she felt all her anger and sadness disappear which calmed her. Once she was done she heard a light knock on her bedroom door. She jumped a little and turned ever so slightly to see that Campbell Saunders was standing in her doorway "HEY" he said with a small smile "You're uh sister let me in" Maya was speechless _how did he even know where I lived? _She thought. Next thing she knew Campbell was slipping off his backpack and putting her cello and bow safely on the floor before kneeling on the ground so that he was eye level with her.

"Look Maya, I thought about what you said the other day" he started "I was nervous too….I just didn't…I wanted you to…" he trailed off and the next thing she knew were his lips crushed hers. Her first kiss, it was like in one of those movies where you see the guy and the girl kiss and everything is good. He pulled back and she had this huge grin on her face, as he smiled shyly back, he got up off the floor and sat on her bed. She picked up her cello and bow and put it safely back into its case. "So" she said and sat next to him with her legs crossed "Where does that leave us" she said with shy slight smile.

He looked into her eyes and smiled "Well…" he began "I was hoping that maybe we could hang out after school one day and this time your sister is not allowed to chaperone" he finished. Maya laughed and fell back onto her bed as did Cam. He took her hand in his and caressed her cheek. "My Maya" he whispered, she smiled and sat up on her bed deciding that it was time to finish her French homework. "Okay" she said "How about this, we finish out French homework and then go hang out?" He chuckled "Sure, but one thing" he said looking into her eyes and pecking on the cheek quickly. Maya blushed and began focusing on her French.

Once they we're finished all their homework they told Katie that they we're going for a walk to the ice rink and would be back by 9pm that night. It was kind of chilly seeing as though it was October but still had that fresh smell. Maya and Cam fell instep together. "So, where would you like to go" Maya asked feeling the butterflies from her stomach burn her cheeks as she shivered from the slight breeze. "Well, I know this awesome little place in the park or we could go to the ice rink" Cam suggested with a shy but sweet half crooked smile. She thought for a moment finally she decided they would go to the rink! Maya had never skated before in her life so this was something that she was willing to try if she had Cam with her. The cool evening breeze was just enough to make Maya shiver again. "Here" Cam said taking off his jacket and placing it around her shoulders "Thanks, but you don't have too" She said smiling. "Oh well I'm ok with it really, its partially yours anyways" he said looking down at his feet blushing. She looked at him a little confused but then quickly realized what he meant "Well thank you but I don't want my superstar to get sick" she said trying to give it back to him. He wouldn't take it. "Trust me M, even if I get sick I'll still be able to play hockey" He said. She smiled widely before they got to the ice rink.

Once inside, Cam flicked on only the rink lights. (Imagine it as a spotlight) He grabbed Maya's hand and they quickly took off their shoes and he tied his and her skates up. "I have to be honest with you Cam" she said "I've only skated once" her cheeks getting a little rouge tint to them. He flashed a heartwarming smile "Don't worry M, I'll catch you if you fall and I won't let you fall" she squeezed his hand in hers and they went onto the ice. Maya felt wobbly at first but once Cam had shown her she got the hang of it pretty quickly. She didn't even fall. (This was a good thingJ) They skated for what seemed like hours. Racing, gliding, hold hands! They were the only one's on the rink…or so they thought….

* * *

#degrassiinspired

Xo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

They heard a noise coming from outside of the arena….."I thought we were the only ones in here" Maya said to Cam, he looked scared and started having one of his anxiety attacks "Cam" Maya looked at him, as he sat down on the bench, trying to calm himself down, nothing seemed to work. "Cam" Maya repeated placing her hand on his cheek; he looked at her with tears starting to rise. He looked like a lost puppy. "Maya" he whispered "I'm scared, and I just want it to go away" "Well there's nothing to be scared about" She looked into his eyes "You think I want to feel this way" he yelled, with shock she slowly sat down beside him. "C'mon my superstar, I won't let anything hurt you" she smiled and kissed his cheek. Suddenly the doors flew open "Hey Rookie!" it was Mike Dallas, and the team "What are you and pancake doing here so late?" he questioned with a smirk. Cam checked his watch "Oh shit!" he said "M, we have to go its already 9pm and you don't want to get in trouble" he said grabbing her hand, but Mike stepping in front of Cam "Nah, uh" he said "You're not going anywhere until you explain what you were doing here after hours" he wasn't his usual cocky self, this was the serious Mike Dallas. "Well, I took her here to skate" Cam said his voice a little shaky. "Yeah and I'm the king of Scotland" Mike bellowed. "Look Dallas, we really need to go so if you could move that would be great!" Maya said with a glare. Mike stood there for a moment until finally moving and watching Rookie and his flat pancake running hand in hand into the night.

**…**

Cam and Maya were walking back to Maya's hand in hand, talking and laughing. They had just reached The Dot when she saw sister flirting and clinging to Jake Martin. Ugh she thought. Should she go in? Or should she just leave it and wait till the morning? She always did what came to mind first, Maya went into the dot and walked to her sister "What do you think you're doing" Maya yelled! All heads turned to look where she and Katie were, "I'm out with a friend for coffee, what does it look like?" Katie responded calmly. Maya just glared at her sister for a moment before turning on her heel and walking out. Tears began streaming down her face. She stopped on the stairs and sat down, pulling her knees up to her chest and letting the tears roll down her cheeks. Cam came and sat beside her. Pulling her into his arms and letting her cry. "It's just not fair" Maya sniffled "Katie can do anything she wants and never gets caught, where as if I even think about ditching school or getting detention for that matter I'll be grounded for life!" she began crying harder. "Look Maya, she's older then you, she'll do stuff the sneaky way and never get caught. You on the other hand are much too smart for that" He said lifting her chin up to meet his eyes. "Thanks" she smiled "And sorry for like getting you all snotty and teary" He laughed "Oh I'm used to it." he smiled "How about I give you a piggy back ride back to your house?" She smiled "Ok, but can we go to your house instead? I'm already late and I don't want to face my parents tonight." She said climbing onto his back. "Um, I don't think that's a good idea, I mean I would love to have you over except my billet mom and dad, well…they have strict rules *No having girls over after 9pm*" he said. Maya frowned, "well…that's okay, I'm sure we'll be able to hang out sometime again" she smiled at the thought and so did he. "Yes and Maya" he said "This time you'll get to come over to my house" he smiled and she kissed him lightly on the ear (as it was there inside joke) before she climbed off his back and walked into her house. She waved one last goodbye "I love you" she whispered to herself and creeped up the stairs to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2 of Chapter 2:

As Maya crept up the stairs too her bedroom, she was shocked at herself for uttering those 3 words, because a) she barely even knew him. (well they went on 2 dates except she'd never fallen for a guy this hard before) and b) she only thought you said those 3 words when you truly love someone. She'd pushed those thoughts aside because she knew in her heart that she loved him….and that he loved her. Once in her room Maya quickly looked out her window to see if cam had gone yet….her heart sank when he was gone. She did her usual night routine and hopped in to bed. That night she dreamt of her superstar.

**_DREAM: (Maya's P.O.V)_**

**_I was running, not knowing where I was going I just ran. As fast as my legs could carry. I was scared I was mad and most of all I wanted to punch those hockey players in the balls! (Except cam of course ;)) I knew when Dallas had come to talk to me It wasn't going to end well…so I booked it before him or any of the other airheads could find me. Where to hide I thought, I knew this school like the back of my hand, so I knew all the hiding spots…I chose to hide in the courtyard. Then if any of them found me I could easily scream. My screams were blood piercing which I used to my advantage a lot ;). I hid in a bush when suddenly someone was at my side holding me in a fireman's carry I was kicking and screaming with all my might but they wouldn't put me down. And then suddenly, I felt really tired and there was someone standing over me, I was just about to scream when a door flew open and I heard the sounds of someone hitting something. Then I felt hands pick me up in a baby's cradle carry and I'd passed out._**

****Maya's alarm went off just as she finished her dream. She woke with a fright, checking to make sure she was in her room. She'd got dressed and began grabbing her backpack when the doorbell rang; she quickly raced downstairs before anyone could. "Hi" Cam said with a shy smile, he was wearing his button down white collar shirt and blue tie along with his hockey jacket. "My you look nice today" Maya complimented before saying goodbye to her parents and grabbing her bag. "Thanks M." he replied. He didn't seem one hundred percent himself…"Are you okay?" she asked, stopping in front of him as they got to the school "Yea I'm fine, just a little nervous for the game tonight. "Oh I'm sure your going to do excellent and I'll be in the stands cheering you on, and maybe after we could hangout" she said, he smiled and took her hand in his not caring who saw them "I'm sure that would be excellent" he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

Maya watched in the stands as Cam raced on the ice getting the puck! Looking at him and blowing a few kisses, it was the last5 seconds and everyone was cheering for the Ice Hounds! Cam passed the puck to Mike and he scored! The crowd went wild! They cheered "Dallas, Dallas, Dallas" The team shook hands with their opponents and went to the change room. Cam quickly dressed, usually he was the last of his team to be out of the change room but he didn't want to keep Maya waiting long. "You won!" she exclaimed and gave him a hug! They spun around as he put her carefully on the ground again. "Lookie here, looks like rookie and his little puck bunny are happy!" Mike and the other boys were gloating. Cam glared and Maya could see the anger arise on his took his hand and they walked out. "You don't have to let them get to you" she said with a calm voice "I know but when they start talking about you I just tend to lose it. She smiled feeling happier then she'd ever felt before. She pulled him towards her and kissed him.

…

That night Maya had the same dream she'd had the other night. But this time she awoke sweating. A nightmare? What could this mean? She wasn't sure so she quickly ran to the washroom and splashed water on her face, and then hurried back to bed, she lay there for a full 20 minutes before walking out of her house. She didn't know where she was going but she somehow ended up at the school. It was dark and she used her phone for light. She went inside and decided to go to the gym and do some cardio (haha yea right she thought to herself) She walked down the hall when she saw 2 figures facing each other like they were talking, she hid behind the wall. Oh no she thought my dream is about to come true. She quickly ran down the hallway wondering if the two people had seen her. Running to the only place within miles of the school was the hockey rink. She checked the door to see if it was locked…which it was but she used her bobby pin to unlock it and hid inside. She went to the highest bench on the bleachers and sat there. Again tears were streaming down her face. She heard someone open the door and she held her breath. "Oh Maya" the voice said "We know you're in here" it was Luke Baker along with Owen Milligan (her best friends older brother) "C'mon man" owen said "She's not here lets go" still holding her breath she waited until she heard them leave. Then she raced down the bleachers and went to the nearest change room. But what she didn't know was that there was someone else already there. Someone you wouldn't expect to be there so late at night…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Cam was sitting at one of the desks in the stargazer's club room; he'd gone back to the school to grab something from his locker when he saw the hockey team go into the rink. Why? He wasn't sure but he just brushed it aside and decided to take a look around his new club. It was dark, so he used his phone to look around, and that's when he heard the front doors burst open and before he knew it there was someone in the room. "Hello?" he said, the dark figure startled ran out of the room and down the hall, "wait" he called out, and ran after the figure.

Maya ran harder then she had in her life. With the person behind her telling her to stop and wait, she knew it was Luke or Owen and she didn't understand why. She turned the corner and hid behind the wall, ready to punch the person chasing after her. She heard the figure stop and with all her might she gave him the old 1, 2! "Ow!" the person said "God!" she knew that voice, she knew that jacket, it was Cam! "Oh my gosh!" she said "I am so sorry Cam" I thought you were Luke or Owen" she said wiping his now bloody nose with her sleeve. "Now why would you think I was Luke or Owen?" he asked. She explained to him everything that had happened that night. From her dream, to leaving the house, to even ending up at the rink/school. He chuckled "Look Maya they aren't going to hurt you" he said reassuring her "I won't let them anyways and besides why would Luke wanna hurt someone as gorgeous as you?" that made her blush, but then she saw them. Coming closer….and closer, "Cam" she said "Don't turn around" he was confused for a second until he felt 2 pairs of eyes on him. "Hey Rookie" Owen said "Why are you here?" Cam got up slowly, holding maya's hand in his "I forgot something in my locker and decided to come get it. Why are you two here?" he questioned "Oh we were just looking for pancake" Luke said looking at Maya. "Why?" Cam asked his fist balled ready to swing. "We wanted to….talk to her about something, about you actually" Luke replied with a smile, before anyone could react Cam punched him in the face. He staggered back and Owen whispered "Go before he really hurts you" to Cam and he grabbed Maya and they quickly out the doors, into the parking lot and to the Dot. Out of breath they went inside, flopping down on one of the couches. "This has been one of the weirdest slash doesn't feel real kind of nights" Maya said. Cam chuckled "Well Maya, that's because it's not" she looked puzzled "You're dreaming" and when he uttered those words, She awoke, in her bed.


End file.
